


Bedroom Tactics

by meggannn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggannn/pseuds/meggannn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s at it again. He’s used to sleeping in odd positions and places, without blankets or heat, but this is a little ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr requested Mako/Korra, with Korra "being a bed hog."

She’s at it again. He’s used to sleeping in odd positions and places, without blankets or heat, but this is a little ridiculous.

Korra’s strong, dark back is everything he can see, and for a while, her warmth was enough to distract from the fact that she is intruding into his side and currently holding three-fourths of the quilt – no, make that seven-eighths – and his right leg is dangling off the side of the bed. Dammit, why’d he forget to close the window? He has half a mind to get up and close it to prevent the cold air from creeping in any more than it has already, he’s pretty sure his bare toes are going to freeze solid if he steps on the cold floor.

Dammit. Dammitdammitdammit.

Korra’s somehow managed to curl herself up smack dab in the middle of the mattress, which is quite a feat to do while unconscious, as he’s been told it’s a bed big enough for the Fire Lord. He didn’t think it was possible, but she’s managed to irk him even while sleeping. He’s really got to get used to this kind of thing.

Mako nudges her legs over, slowly. Korra’s a pretty deep sleeper, thank goodness, but he’s also learned through experience that unconscious bodies are heavier to carry and move than awake ones, so he’s not expecting too much progress.

And he’s proven right when the little achievement he’s made with her legs is rendered null as she suddenly stretches in her sleep, turning over to face him and sprawling out, taking over what little space he had just occupied.

Mako sighs and rises out of the bed – there’s no use in trying to sleep curled up on a Pabu-sized space, really – and cringes as his feet touch the cold tile floor. He jams his fingers into the opposite armpits and huddles into himself, staring down at the sleeping Avatar on the bed. Her dark hair is spread out against the white sheets, so peaceful in sleep – and he’d hate to wake her up, but… yeah. He’ll do it anyway.

All right. Plan B.

He leans down to her cheek, pressing his lips against her jaw, and murmurs, soft, “Korra.”

She shifts in response. However much of a deep sleeper she may be, she’s also used to waking up at the slightest sound of a fight or yell in case she’s needed for battle. Playing that card would be the hardest thing from fair, of course, but it doesn’t stop him from grinning and imagining the ruckus she would cause if he did.

“Korra.” He says it closer to her ear, and this time, her eyes flicker open – just a bit, still not fully aware, so he presses his freezing fingers underneath her chin instead.

She gasps and jerks awake, sprawling back and squinting up at him in the dark. “Mako!”

He can’t help smiling. “Yo. Mind if I sleep in the bed with you?”

Korra frowns as the quilt slips from her shoulders. She rubs her arms, shuddering. “What are you talking about? And – spirits, it’s freezing in here, why didn’t we close the window?”

Before he can answer, she waves her hand lazily and sends a curling wave of air past his head – he shudders as it whispers past his ear – and the latch on the other side of the room snaps closed, locking the window and leaving the room effectively wind-free.

“C’mere,” she says, yawning, and he gratefully crawls back into the bed with her. She pushes herself to the other side and he follows her over, pressing his chest up against her back again, tugging her close and burying his face into the curve of her neck. She blinks at the assertiveness, but tosses the quilt back over the both of them, effectively covering everything – and yes, thank goodness, even his toes. Content for the first time all night, Mako closes his eyes.

“Sorry for taking over your side.”

He mumbles out an “it’s okay,” but with his lips pressed flush against her skin, he’s not sure she’s understood him. He lays a kiss on her shoulder instead.

He feels her exhale a breath in amusement. Her mane of hair tickles his collarbone. “I have an idea.”

“Hm?” he murmurs, eyes closed and already half asleep.

“Forget this whole ‘side’ business,” she says quietly, and he can practically hear the grin in her voice. “We’ll both just sleep in the middle.” 


End file.
